Hit N Love
by KonekoRei
Summary: Amu is riding her motorbike in the countryside. Then she hits a boy. What will she do now? AMUTO!
1. crap I hit someone

**Kat-chan: Hello one and all to my first Shugo Chara fanfic ever!!! ^.^**

**Tadase: It's Tadamu!!!!!**

**Amu: Uhhh… No it's not.**

**Tadase: looking offended: EHHHHH?!?!?!?!**

**Ikuto: sneaking in cat-like : Then is it Amuto?**

**Kat-chan: Of course dearest Ikuto.*little fangirl shriek***

**Kat-chan pulls out cat toy and plays with Ikuto.**

**Kat-chan: still playing with Ikuto: Tadagay do the disclaimer. **

**Tadagay: But why do I have to do…..**

**Kat-chan: Don't make me hit delete…*threatening glare***

**Tadagay: Kat-chan the mighty and dangerous does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Kat-chan: wish I did but I don't. what can you do? . Nothing uggh**

_Amu's Point of View_

It was quiet. Which was how I liked my motorbike rides. It was just too noisy to have and enjoyable ride during the day.

Tonight's ride on my bike was especially special because of two things one I was riding an unfamiliar road in the countryside, but of course I had a reason to be there. It just happened to be tonight that there was a meteor shower. I took this road to see the stars better.

I road with flawless effortlessly. So speed was not something I worried about while on my motorcycle. Even though I slowed down just enough to see the stars.

I had no problem keeping one eye on the road and one on the sky. Even with my big full face helmet on.

Then it happened so sudden it was such a shock. A figure stumbled into the road. It was just too out of the blue…

I heard it plain as day. I saw it to.

I saw the figure that had been yards away moments ago slam against the headlights of my motorcycle. Then I clutched my fingers around the brakes, and lunged forward from the stop throwing me off of my bike.

I rolled to a stop about a meter away. I jumped to my feet and ran to the lifeless figure in the middle of the road. It took me more time to get to my feet than for the panic to hit me. It washed over me like a title wave.

I couldn't trip over myself fast enough to get to my 'hit n run' victim. It was I knew by now a boy. So I ran to him and started to frantically shake his limp form. I remember trying to wake him by screaming things like, "Hey…please..wake..up!!" and other things all broken up with sobs that shook me more than I had tried to shake him.

It took me a few minutes to calm down so I took a couple of deep breaths until the sobs had calmed down to a tremble. I cleared my thoughts and realized that in my sobs I had clutched him to me and had made creases in his black shirt.

I released him from my grasp and looked him over more properly. His blue black hair shimmered in the moonlight. Then I realized he was handsome, very handsome. He had long eyelashes, and pale almost ghostly skin. I looked at his clothes which were a little torn and dirty from being hit by my bike.

He wore a long sleeve black button up shirt, and black jeans, and around his neck he wore a silver cross. I just held him there because everything seemed to be fine. He was breathing albeit painfully so. He didn't seem to have any injuries until I saw it.

**Kat-chan: *dramatic music*… Well how was that?**

**Amu: kinda short**

**Kat-chan: I know but I need to know if people will read it or not before I write more.**

**Ikuto: ……..**

**Kat-chan: What is it Kitty Dearest? *smiles sweetly***

**Ikuto: … Do ..I… DIE?!?!**

**Kat-chan: *shrugs***

**Ikuto: *faints***

**Amu: Can't take a joke can he?**

**Kat-chan: Guess not hmm: pokes Ikuto with a stick.**

**Amu: Picks up Ikuto Bridal-style and walks to bedroom: ….**

**Kat-chan: I did not see that coming O.O**

**Kat-chan: Yoru supervise them**

**Yoru: Roger ~Nya~**

**Kat-chan: Miki**

**Miki: Hai!!**

**Kat-chan: supervise Yoru**

**Miki: Gotcha**

**Suu: Please R&R**

** Press this button if you think Ikuto is smexy  
|**

** |  
\|/**

** \|/ **


	2. look what I brought home

**Kat-chan: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. ^.^**

**Ikuto: … what's going to happen to me?...**

**Amu: *giggles* you die**

**Ikuto: *faints***

**Amu: Ikuto…IKUTO!!!**

**Kat-chan: ha-ha lovers quarrel**

**Kat-chan: by the way Amu is 17 in my fanfiction. (Ikuto is 18)**

**Amu: In this manga I am an orphan so I have my own apartment. ^-^**

**Kat-chan: not as sad as you think she is quite happy **

**Amu: *nods***

**Kat-chan: Amu revive Ikuto. Utau the disclaimer please.**

**Utau: Kitty Kat does not own Shugo Chara**

_~Flashback~ Amu's point of View_

_He wore a long sleeve black button up shirt, and black jeans, and around his neck he wore a silver cross. I just held him there because everything seemed to be fine. He was breathing albeit painfully so. He didn't seem to have any injuries until I saw it._

Amu's Point of View

It was all over my hands. Covering the back of his shirt. Blood……..

I lifted him up so that his head was resting on my shoulder. His shirt was soaked down. So I laid him across my lap to take off his shirt. **(A/N SEXY!!!)** I needed to see his wound more clearly. His chest was pale white but warm and rock hard. Then I turned him over again and examined his wound. I was a little relieved to see that his bleeding had almost stopped, and while examining his limp form noticed a few things.

One that his breath smelled like alcohol and the wound on his back was not from a motorcycle accident but was to deep for that. I held my breath as I looked closer at his back. Tracing my hand gently around the cut. It was clean in diameter it felt like he had been stabbed by a knife. I laid him back down on his side, and ran to my bike. I raided to top box on the bike until I found the first aid kit on the bottom. Running back to him I treated his back wrapping up his torso. Then I looked at his face more closely.

His eyelashes were incredibly long. I got a tugging feeling at the back of my mind. He looked so familiar. I checked his black jeans for an ID of some sort. I found his wallet in his back pocket. It was too dark to read anything though. I returned his wallet to his back pocket, but slipping his ID into my own jeans. Then I picked him up and slung him onto my back. After I steadied my bike. I placed his bloodied shirt in the top box. Then I turned the bike around to go home. I felt my troubles melt away when I heard the engine of my 250cc Vespa roaring in my ears.

The boy's head lolled onto my shoulder. I felt his bare arms rub against my jacket. He felt so large and warm against my back. He was light, but I could tell he was at least a year older than me. Before I knew it we had arrived at my apartment building. I groaned as I realized that I lived on the 8th floor and that the elevator broke last month and hadn't yet been fixed. I just sucked up my protest though as I locked up my bike. The boy laying against my top box.

I sighed as I gently lifted his limp form onto my back his head lolled on my shoulder and his long midnight blue hair tickling the hollow of my neck. It made me smile how innocent and vulnerable he looked. A warm summer wind blew his hair out of his face to reveal flawless pale skin. Which was what I pictured the long walk up to my door trying to keep his face on my mind and his weight off of it. It was a bit of a hassle to get my keys out of my back pocket with him in the way but I managed.

I turned on the lights in my apartment and walked over to my room. Pushing the door open with my foot I walked over my bed and just let him kinda slump off of my back and onto the sheets. I was tired so I just lay next to him for moment catching my breath. Too soon though I got myself up and moved him under the sheets and put his head on the pillow.

I really think that I was babying him too much. I open the curtains to let light from the moon shine in. Then I left the room shutting the door quietly behind me. I gave a deep tired sigh as I collapsed on the couch. The overhead light shining in my face. That was the moment I remembered his drivers license pressing into my skin through my jeans pocket. I pulled it out now that I had enough light to read it. My eyes scanned his license. It read something like this.

Name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Age: 18

Eyes: Blue

Gender: Male

Ikuto Tsukiyomi huh…. I wonder where I've heard that name before……

**Kat-chan: finishes typing: Phew finally done. So what do you think?**

**Amu: reads: Much better than the last chapter.**

**Kat-chan: Really? Thanks.. I think… BTW is Ikuto awake yet.**

**Ikuto: Uggh *yawns***

**Amu: Ikuto honey. Are you alright?**

**Ikuto: Uggh…….*silence***

**Kat-chan: Umm.. Amu dear I think that your little death joke put him in shock.**

**Amu: oh no *runs to Ikuto***

**Kat-chan: FYI the reason for my SC fanfiction is to really show Amu's inner strength**

**Utau: For Example the way she calmly handles an unconscious Ikuto like she did.**

**Kat-chan: Yep! Any way so Miki, Nagihiko if you don't mind.**

**Miki, Nagihiko: Please read and review**

**Nagihiko: Or else….. **

**Miki: *holds up bazooka* (guess that's the or else than hehe)**


	3. Sleeping Beauty aka Ikuto

**Kat-chan: Wow so many reviews in such a short time.**

**Ikuto: Impressive.**

**Amu: Why don't I remember Ikuto-kun.**

**Kat-chan: It's complicated besides just…**

**Ikuto: But I want to know too. *pouts***

**Kat-chan: Oh keep your shirt ****off**** Ikuto. Just be patient. **

**Ikuto: Kay**

**Kat-chan: I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters. (Still wish I did though)**

**Amu: Enjoy**

_Amu's Point of View ~flashback~_

_I pulled it out now that I had enough light to read it. My eyes scanned his license. It read something like this._

_Name: Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

_Age: 18_

_Eyes: Blue_

_Gender: Male_

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi huh…. I wonder where I've heard that name before……_

Amu's Point of View

I groaned when I woke up the next morning. My clothes felt stiff because I forgot to change out of them last night.

It took me a minute to gave my thoughts and memories from the night before gathered in my head.

I remembered a few things. One there was a young man in my bed. "Uggh"

I got up and my back cracked. Then I walked over to the bathroom and showered.

I rapped myself in my towel, and looked myself over in the mirror. I looked awful.

True I looked better than I had before I showered. I quickly got changed into a t-shirt and blue jeans and braided my long bubblegum pink hair into a braid that ran down my back and clipped it up with a little red X barrette.

I froze there was racket outside.

I went to go check on the boy.

_Ikuto's Point of view ~flashback~ the accident_

_I'm wasted and I know it. No idea how many drinks I had had. I know my walking isn't straight. I can't see, and worst of all I don't know where I am. To top it all off I had blood still seeping from the knife fight I had been in earlier. It made me light-headed. _

_I tumbled into a old dirt road. I was sober enough to know what happened next._

_I saw the headlight of the bike right before it hit me. It knocked the breath out of me and I thought that I heard it crack my ribs. _

_I happened so fast and I was losing consciousness quickly. I heard the bike screech to a stop. The motorist ran fast toward me._

_The last thing I remember feeling were strong arms trying to shake me back into consciousness but I was long gone by then…_

Ikuto's Point of view (when Amu is in the shower)

I woke up to bright morning light in my face. The birds singing outside made my hangover all the worse.

I checked out my surroundings, and as expected after being so wasted it wasn't my house. Needless to say it had happened before. Though something about the place looked rather off.

One, yes my shirt was off but not on the floor. In fact it wasn't even in the room. Two, usually when I get brought home by some girl she's usually in the bed with me or at least a drunken heap on the floor. This odd situation intrigued me.

I pulled off the covers and put my feet on the floor. Even this small action made me woozy. I looked myself over. Nothing too bad, Pants were scuffed from a night off clubbing. Nothing too serious until I saw my torso.

The middle of it had been tightly wrapped in gauze. Then all of a sudden I remembered last night.

I had been hit by a motorcycle. It was a wonder I'm still alive. I gasped which hurt a lot.

Slowly I moved myself over to the door by supporting all of my weight on the bed frame. Slinging myself onto the door causing a big thump. I gripped the door frame for dear life to keep my balance.

Then I heard hurried footsteps coming to the door. It swung wide open, and in the doorway was a girl just a little smaller than I was. She looked up at me with a shocked expression.

Her hair was a bright bubblegum pink and her eyes…

They were large gentle orbs of the purest liquid gold. They seemed so familiar and tugged back old memories of a little punk girl I knew when I was younger with the same big eyes.

My anxieties and worries melted in those eyes. My mind left me for a second, my body gave into its fatigue and I fell into her delicate arms. Her perfume was intoxicating and it relaxed all off my sore muscles.

Then I was worried again because off my weight, but she didn't seem to have a problem with it at all. She helped me down as I sank to the floor. She sat down cross-legged, and I curled into her lap.

I let my head fall into the hollow of her neck, and she made calming noises as I breathed in and out slowly. After a while she scooped me up bridal-style, and set me gently on the couch.

That day went by without my noticing. Though I didn't miss much. Most of the day I rested on the couch in a drunken stupor.

I ended up waking a few times in a dark living room. Sometimes the girl was trying to feed me. I did try to help but I couldn't even move. Other times she would have my head on her lap and she would stroke my hair.

Every time I laid my eyes on her that same tugging sensation came back. It made me feel kinda sick.

So mainly I stared and dreamed that day about my pink haired princess…

**Kat-chan: Phew. I'm hungry *raids the fridge for some Takoyaki***

**Amu: YOU REVEILED NOTHING!!!!!!**

**Kat-chan: mouth full: ehehe Wy kno **

**Everyone: WHAT?!!?!**

**Kat-chan: swallows: gulp I said I know**

**Utau: You're mean**

**Miki: NO she's an artist.**

**Kat-chan: Thank you Miki. Yes and more specifically a writer.**

**Random Stranger: Plus we're getting it early this chapter extra this week so we shouldn't complain.**

**Kat-chan: Uhh… thankyou**

**Random Stranger: Your Welcome *walks away***

**Rima: Who the heck was that?!**

**Kat-chan: No idea. Anyhoo Rima your turn.**

**Rima: Please read and review or may the god of comedy feast on your soul.**

** Press this button if you want me to write **

** about Ikuto with his shirt off**

** more often.**

**\/**


	4. old and forgotten friends

**Kat-chan: I'm very happy to announce Zakuro-chan my new bff**

**Ikuto: Very glad to meet you *smiles sexily***

**Zakuro-chan: Ahhhh *attaches to Ikuto***

**Kat-chan: yeah anyway… I don't think I can get Amu's life story here but I'll try.**

**Puts Rima the fast talker on the spot.**

**Rima: We should probably reveal this in the story instead.**

**Kat-chan: You're right. *types frantically***

**Yaya: *giggles* Kat-chi does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

_Ikuto's Point of View ~flashback~_

_I ended up waking a few times in a dark living room. Sometimes the girl was trying to feed me. I did try to help but I couldn't even move. Other times she would have my head on her lap and she would stroke my hair._

_Every time I laid my eyes on her that same tugging sensation came back. It made me feel kinda sick. _

_So mainly I stared and dreamed that day about my pink haired princess…_

Ikuto's Point of View

I woke up to a bright morning. The lights still were not on. The light was from the bedroom's balcony window.

I felt a cool tingling sensation on my lips. That to my under dismay was quickly fading. I didn't know how long I been in the room cared for by the pink haired beauty. I felt a wave of guilt for not knowing her name. I scanned my surroundings. It felt like early morning from the breeze coming from the open balcony door.

I was just wondering if the pink haired one was up when I felt the slightest nudge against cheek as I tried to move. I turned my head to see her asleep kneeling at my side.

I propped myself up on my elbow and regretted it. I put my hand to my forehead which was burning up. Though the longer I held my hand there my temperature went down considerably.

I had been in bed with a high fever for who knows how long. It made me wonder of I talked in my sleep. I blushed as I lay myself back down on the couch.

I brought her hand from by my side onto my cheek again. It felt nice, and I dozed..

Amu's Point of View

It was about 9:30 when I woke up. I had been tending to Ikuto's fever late last night and ended sleeping in. It was odd the position I fell asleep in, with my hand resting against Ikuto's cheek.

The feeling of his skin reminded me of last night. I was tired so it may have been a dream.

I remember an impulse. One that at the time there is no right or wrong..

I had been taking Ikuto's temperature, and then all of a sudden while looking at his sweet face I had kissed him.

It really was like no other. I had gently touched my lips to his. They were hot from his fever.

It was short and I won't count it as my first, cause in my book both parties of the kiss must be conscious at the time.

I checked his temperature then. I was back down to almost normal.

' I hope he can keep consciousness this time.' He had woken several times yesterday but it was a hard task to keep him that way.

I moved onto the couch propping him up on my shoulder.

"Oi, Ikuto!" I shook him a little

"Ikuto!!!" this time around he responded.

He blinked sleepily his long eyelashes fluttered. Then he asked the most common thing ever.

"Where am I?" he asked. I told him. "In my apartment." He just looked at me then, like I had said the most natural thing in the world.

"Don't you want to know why?" "No" I was annoyed now.

"Why not!?" "Because it's obvious that I got drunk and came into a stranger's house." He paused "A stranger I might add was kind enough to help me."

He was scaring me now like he had been in that situation before.

"No, you got it wrong I'm the one at fault here!" he gave me a puzzled look.

"No, you see I ran over you. You were knocked unconscious and you were bleeding." I started to cry a little now remembering that night. "How long have I been out?" "About three days but you woke up every now and then."

"I remember the accident, being carried up here, falling on you sorry 'bout that, and a little earlier this morning, or I think it was this morning. Uggh!!! I can't believe I did that to such a pretty girl like you!"

He seemed angry with himself for this more than me which just made me cry harder. He noticed immediately and stopped talking so that he pull me onto his lap as he set himself up on the couch.

He whispered to me "Thank you so much, I would be dead without you. Anyone else would have run over a drunk like me and left me to die. Thank you Amu thank you."

I stopped crying and looked up at his worried face. "Amu?"

"Sorry did I say Amu I'm sorry that was just the name of a friend I had years ago. I'm sor…" "But that's my name, Amu. My name is Amu Hinamori."

He froze and then he smiled and ran his hand down my cheek. "Amu, don't you remember me? It's Ikuto-kun. You've helped me when I was sick before I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner!" He kissed my nose.

"How can you know me? I don't know anything more about you that I couldn't learn from your driver's license." He reached for his back pocket, but I pulled out the card and handed it to him. I slipped off his lap so that only his arm was around me.

I saw him cry.

Ikuto's Point of View

How could this be happening? When I had loved…

No, I couldn't get emotional about this, and I wiped the few tears that had rolled down my cheek, and stood up, resisting the collapse that should have come afterward.

I slowly walked toward the door. By the time I had my had on the knob I felt Amu's arms wrap themselves just below the bandages on my bare chest.

I tried to coax her off. "Amu, let go. I've caused you enough trouble already." Nothing "Amu, if you let me stay I'll sexually abuse you." Nothing "Amu, give me 3 good reasons I shouldn't go out this door!!" I was screaming at her now.

She pressed her head against my back and said. "1. You have a fever. 2. You're not dressed. 3. You're bleeding, and 4. I bet you can't even walk 5 steps out that door."

She had a point. "I only asked for 3 answers overachiever, and I can so make it 5 steps out that door. Tell you what though if I can you must take it back. If I can't then I will never contradict you again. Agreed?"

I think she agreed cause she released my waist, and open the door for me.

This was fun now despite the pain. I even counted them out for emphasis.

"One. Two. Three." Even if Amu didn't touch me it was obvious that she didn't trust me.

Every step hurt more than the last. It made my fever flare and my vision go blurry. The only thing that kept me walking was my little strawberry girl breathing down my neck waiting to catch me if I fell.

"Five," when I said that I let my knees buckle beneath me, but I didn't fall because the second my knees gave in she rewrapped her arms tightly around my waist and held me to her.

I leaned my head back on shoulder and remarked "and you doubted my ability to make it to five." And I gave her my most dashing smile which was weakened by my inability of movement.

She started to cry and I just whispered to her that I was fine and that she shouldn't cry, but she just held me there for a while.

She then put my arm over her shoulders and carried me back into the apartment. I put up no protest. Especially since I was barely conscious at the time as it was.

I felt her carry me into the bedroom and tuck me in. Then I felt her weight on top of the covers beside me. Late that night I woke up to see her curled in a cute little ball beside me.

I raised my hand and gently stroked her strawberry-pink hair, and I dozed.

**Kat-chan: finishes typing: Zakuro-chan what are you doing?**

**Zakuro-chan: making sure that you weren't lying about his sexiness.**

**Kat-chan: and was I?**

**Zakuro-chan: NO… *smiles contently***

**Rima: Since you're new would you do the honors?**

**Zakuro-chan: Certainly. Please R&R ^.^ .**


	5. Nightmare

**Kat-chan: Komendasai…. I've been testing in school had food poisoning and been in a bad mood.**

**Ikuto: Poor thing are you alright *lifts Kat-chan in his arms***

**Kat-chan: Yes thank you Ikuto dear, but please put me down so that I can type.**

**Zakuro-chan: He was holding you are you insane?!**

**Kat-chan: Do you want to read this chapter or not?**

**Zakuro-chan: Yes'm *looks up innocently***

**Kat-chan: Good girl **

**Kat-chan: Amu disclaimer please**

**Amu: Kat-chan does not own Shugo Chara or its characters sad I know.**

_Ikuto's point of view ~flashback~_

_She then put my arm over her shoulders and carried me back into the apartment. I put up no protest. Especially since I was barely conscious at the time as it was._

_I felt her carry me into the bedroom and tuck me in. Then I felt her weight on top of the covers beside me. Late that night I woke up to see her curled in a cute little ball beside me._

_I raised my hand and gently stroked her strawberry-pink hair, and I dozed._

Amu's Point of view

I woke up to find myself in Ikuto's arms apparently he had clutched my body to him in his sleep like a treasured stuffed animal. It was cute, his sleeping face was inches from mine.

He had the sexiest look on his face. His breath smelled still smelled like alcohol but now with a touch of lilac I hadn't noticed before. I snuggled closer to his bare chest which still smelled like cigarette smoke.

I sighed and wriggled out of his grasp rolling myself onto the floor. I got up and went to go shower just to hear a muffled moan from the bed.

I turned to see Ikuto clutching his injured side in his sleep. "Amu…Amu!.!.!" he was crying out my name in his sleep it was kinda flattering a little creepy but most of all it was really really SEXY.

I went over to him lifting his head into my lap and started stroking his midnight blue hair. Then thunder cracked outside the window 'I hadn't even realized that it was raining'.

Ikuto cringed under my hand. He was scared of thunder. I made sure that I had stabilized his fear before quickly going to take a shower.

After getting out I got on some clean clothes and pinned up my long hair in a Chinese role and secured it with my X barrette in the middle of the bun.

When I reentered the bedroom I saw that the storm outside was still in full swing, and Ikuto had begun to shiver under the sheets.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed resting my hands on his arm as I shook him gently. "Ikuto. Oi, Ikuto…" Nothing he just shivered under my grasp like he was trapped in a nightmare.

"Amu!" He started to cry, tears rolling down his cheeks, but he wasn't talking to me. No, it wasn't to me it was for me!

_Ikuto's point of view (within the nightmare)_

_The dream had started out innocently enough. I had small broken flashbacks about Amu and how I had teased her years ago._

_Then I had a clear vision, one of those many nights of teasing I shared with Amu. I remember I was almost 15 and I had come to tease my little strawberry girl._

_I went too far with my teasing and forced her into a sexy kiss with her trapped against the wall. She got scared and slapped me across the face._

_I apologized to her and she said that she forgave me but I could tell that she was still shaken by it. So I decided to get her a little gift._

_The scene changed, I was buying her a beautiful locket with a clover on the front. It came with a matching key that I swiftly swung around my neck. I just couldn't wait to see her face tonight, alight with joy from her present._

_The scene changed again and I was walking down the street to Amu's house. When I heard a siren ringing loud in my ears. It was a fire truck followed immediately by an ambulance, heading straight for Amu's house._

_I knew it was a dream but the knot that twisted in my stomach was real enough. I bolted down the sidewalk, coming up to her house which was in flames._

_I scrambled to the tree by her balcony and leaped into her room. The whole place was on fire, the flames licked at my clothes as I screamed out her name with no reply. Nearly overcome by smoke I leaped back to my tree. _

_If only I had noticed that the tree itself had caught fire as well. Too late I looked up just in time to see a large flaming branch wham me in the forehead. The blow caused me to lose my balance and fall the 15 ft to the ash-laced ground._

_I was hidden from the ambulance and firemen by the wall surrounding the house and the large oak tree I'd fallen from. _

_I felt tears on my cheeks. My body burned as if the flames had gotten to me after all though I didn't dare open my eyes to check. I just continued to call out Amu's name._

_Then I felt small strong arms try to lift me out of this horrible nightmare, but the pain held me back causing my fear to become unbearable and I contemplated on whether I had entered hell when I heard her voice._

_My little angel was trying to salvage me from my own personal hell. It gave me comfort that made the pain ease._

"Ikuto!! Please open your eyes!! Can you hear me?! Wake up!!" Her voice turned shrill like she was holding back tears.

I struggled and opened my eyes squinting desperately through tears that weren't all mine. I looked into her liquid eyes.

They were filled to the brim with tears and swimming with concern. _"Morning, Amu-chan"_ I said it as cheerfully as possible I really did, but my forced smile was replaced with a grimace as I clutched my side in sheer agony.

The calming affect Amu's voice had left on me was gone and again I was writhing in pain near blacking out in her arms.

Amu's point of view (both during and after the nightmare)

I started shaking him harder but nothing worked his cries only became louder and his shivering more violent.

In desperation I lifted him to a sitting position. He had started to sweat from the shivering his body protecting him from something that didn't really exist.

I shook harder "Ikuto!! Please open your eyes!! Can you hear me?! Wake up!!" My voice cracked with tears and distorted my vision.

At last he squinted at me sweat and tears still pouring down his face. Seeing my distress he forced a smile _"Morning, Amu-chan"_ it was obvious that he was in distress, but he still tried to console me.

Then the pain seemed to become unbearable as he clutched his wounded side, a grimace distorting his beautiful features.

"it burns… Amu it Burns!" I saw no flames but he felt them. In desperation I tore the sheets off of his shaking body still no response. Then I unwrapped his bandages with no success to ease his pain.

Then I lifted him clean off the bed causing him to cry out in pain. I laid him down in the bathtub and turned on the showerhead.

The water that came out was ice cold and he sighed in relief. His pain wild eyes relaxed and he passed out.

He was soaking wet. I held him in a sitting position and stroked his wet hair.

After a bit he fluttered his long eyelashes and looked up at me. Relief flooded through me and shook my entire frame. I started to cry with relief and he stroked my cheek with his wet hand.

Suddenly recognition crossed his face and he said. "Amu…Why am I all wet, and in your bathtub?" The question sounded so strange I laughed and he just looked at me puzzled.

I hugged him tightly. Then pulled back and asked "What do you remember?" He contemplated this and answered "Pain..Fire.." he paused and looked at me "Tears" and he leaned in and kissed one off my cheek.

I don't think I've ever blushed so red. I cleared my throat and asked "What do you think happened?" "I'm not sure I mean it was probably just withdraw symptoms and a nightmare rolled into one," Then thunder crashed and he flinched "and that probably had something to do with it to."

I helped him out of the tub and onto the floor leaning him against the sink. Then I took a washcloth and started to dry him off.

Ikuto's point of view

Amu was drying my face and chest while I reached for a cigarette. I kept them in a plastic container so they were dry. Waterproof lighter to, I was prepared.

I put it in my mouth and was just about to light it when all of a sudden Amu's face was mere inches from mine.

Without my noticing she had straddled herself over me and Bitten the other end of the cigarette! Annoyed she whispered through gritted teeth "What do you think you're doing?!" "umm…" I'm serious that was the best I could think of.

"You're sick you idiot! Don't smoke you can barely stand!" "Hasn't stopped me before." At this she backed off the cigarette to take a deep breath probably to scold me again. Seeing my chance I lit it, breathing in deeply myself and exhaling it above her head.

She leaned in closer so close that our foreheads were touching "put it down" she commanded softly.

"Make me" I knew immediately that I had made a huge mistake. Instances where I had challenged Amu raced through my mind. My fear was only reinforced by the mischievous sparkle in eyes.

In the blink of an eye she pushed me to the ground, and had lifted my arms above my head. She leaned into me her breast just barely grazing my bare chest. She was positioned so that when I looked down I saw a good deal of cleavage. She brought her mouth to my neck and kissed it.

Then she slowly moved up breathing on my face. Which made me think, she had me pinned on a bathroom floor, she let me see cleavage, and she was kissing my neck.

I swallowed 'Is she trying to seduce me?!' Then she looked at me very sexily as she licked the corner of my mouth. I shivered and she breathed heavily on me then smooth as silk she picked up the cigarette sideways in her mouth!

She put the cigarette in her hand as I stared at her, she smirked and said "I win." Then she leaned down again and kissed my nose, but I just gaped at her and she laughed.

Amu's point of view

The look on Ikuto's face was priceless. He just gaped at me and I laughed at my little joke. I got off of him and he tried to get up. Big mistake.

He passed out again and I had to walk him to the couch. When he came round I asked "Hungry" he looked at me with the eyes of someone who hadn't eaten in 4 days.

"Starving" I got up "Any requests?" he smirked "Something edible" "very funny" In the kitchen I made some Taiyaki.

I brought it into the living room. I laughed at how he ate it. Tail side first, like a cat. It was adorable. Then I thought of something "Take off your shorts." He froze taiyaki half way in his mouth. "What?!"

"Your shorts. I need to go dry your shorts." He blushed deep red. "Ok…" He slowly got to his feet and stared embarrassed at the ceiling while he took off his shorts.

With an even more mortified expression he handed them to me. "Now you just rest and I'll go to the Laundromat down the street. Ok?" He leaned back on the couch "fine." He yawned and was dozing before I got out of the door.

Ikuto's point of view

I woke up to a knock at the door I don't think that I had been out long because Amu wasn't back yet. I rubbed my eyes and the person at the door knocked again

"Amu! Rima and Najihiko are waiting in the lobby downstairs. Come on you said you'd go to the movie with us. Open up I know your home."

Then he opened the door and froze in the doorway. He stared at me, a guy in girl's apartment in his underwear.

**Kat-chan: *finishes typing* I'm hungry grabs a bag of pretzels in the kitchen.**

**Zakuro-chan: *reads story* Wow that's good but what's with all of these cliffhangers**

**Jade-chan: she's always been like that with her writing.**

**Everyone: ……….Who the heck are you?!**

**Jade-chan: Hi I'm Jade-chan. I'm Kat-chan's older sister.**

**Everyone: ohh… Why are you here?**

**Jade-chan: I was bored. *sees Ikuto* *clings***

**Kat-chan:*comes back* Hi sis, let go off him**

**Jade-chan: okay I was just leaving anyway.**

**Kat-chan: want to do the honors?**

**Jade-chan: Sweet! Please read and review Kat-chan's fanfiction Hit N Love**


End file.
